An Interesting Journal Entry
by came2meinadream
Summary: Mr. Darcy discovers an interesting journal entry while snooping in Miss Elizabeth's room.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Soooo I have a newfound obsession with Pride and Prejudice now.. God, can Darcy get any hotter and manly each time I read it? Yah, I think he does... So here's the new story. Hope ya'll like it! :) Love always, Sara**

An Interesting Journal Entry

Arriving at Netherfield, the previous day had taken it's toll on Lizzy Bennet. She had arrived and been greeted my Mr. Darcy and the ever present Miss Caroline Bingley. Lizzy had walked all the way there after the previous nights rain and needless to say, she look a mess. As she was leaving to check on Jane, she heard Miss Bingley comment to Mr. Darcy on the amount of mud on her dress. Well, who cares what they think. Making her way up the grand staircase at Netherfield, Lizzy located her sister in the blue room. It was a sight to behold. Shimmery wallpaper adorned the walls and the large canopy bed help a very sick Jane.

"Oh, Jane! What has mama done to you?" I breathed as I ran to the bed. I grabbed a washcloth and began to dab at her face.

"Oh, Lizzy! I'm so glad you're here. If I have to sit another three miserable hours while Caroline Bingley comments about how dashing Mr. Darcy is, I might just have to die to be rid of her! Surely mama will understand?" Jane looked terrible. She was sweating and her cheeks a pink color. She claimed of a headache and the sniffles.

"Come now, Jane. It can't be all that bad?"

"No, I get to see Mr. Bingley. He comes and visits for about an hour each day." There was a knock upon the door. "That should be him. Let him in!" Lizzy bounded dutifully to the door.

"Mr. Bingley!" She curtsied. "Thank you ever so much for taking care of Jane. I'm sure she would be ever so much comfortable here than she would be at home." She smiled.

"It's my pleasure. How are you, Miss Bennet?" Lizzy could have sworn Jane's cheeks got redder and not because of the fever.

"Quite well, thank you." She smiled and then closed her eyes. She was progressively getting worse.

"I fear that Jane is exhausted. It would be best that we leave her." Mr. Bingley nodded in approval and he held out his arm to Lizzy.

"Here. Let me show you to your room. I trust you brought a few changes of clothing so you could stay with your sister?"

"I did. Is that alright, sir?"

"It is most welcome, madame. Dinner is in an hour." He bowed and left her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another chapter!**

After dinner, sitting in the drawing room in their own pursuits, Elizabeth Bennet was once again enthralled by Mr. Darcy's beauty. Seeing him at the community ball had been enough to ensnare her senses. Although he was crude and quite rude, she felt there was something behind that facade. Lizzy had an ulterior motive to visiting Jane. She was going to get behind Mr. Darcy's mask.

"Oh Mr. Darcy! You write uncommonly fast! It's quite a feat! If only I could write that way. Tell Georgi-"

"Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy interrupted Caroline.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?"

"Would you care to take a turn about the gardens?"

"Of course." She donned her shawl and willingly accompanied Mr. Darcy.

"Thank God!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed very un-gentlemen-ly like when they were out the house.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! That was quite rude of me. I just couldn't stand to be in the same room with Caroline Bingley for another minute. She just won't leave me alone!"

"My sister, Jane, uttered the same words to me just this morning. It seems she is not well liked."

"Very true." He paused and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Miss Elizabeth?"

"Mr. Darcy?"

"I must apologize for something."

"Apologize for what?" Elizabeth couldn't think of an offense that he could have caused.

"At the ball, I called you 'barely tolerable.' Now being able to spend time with you and actually seeing you, I confess that I was wrong." Elizabeth was shocked. How could this great man be apologizing. It was amazing.

"I accept." He stared at her dumfounded.

"I thought you would yell at me!"

"Yell at you? Mr. Darcy. Is this how you perceive me?"

"No! Not at all. I-" Elizabeth's smile cut him off. She glanced back to the house then promptly ran off without another word. Darcy was left there to only stare at her retreating form. What a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So? How is it so far? Okie Dokie? Review worthy? Maybe?**

Elizabeth ran through the house and up to her room. She was gasping for breath when she sat down at her desk and removed a journal and an inkwell. She then proceeded to open to a fresh page and write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh has it been an eventful few days. First mama sends Jane to Mr. Bingley's house when it is about to rain so she must spend the night. Then I am stricken with fear when Jane gets sick. So traverse through the countryside to reach my most beloved sister. When I get there, I am appraised by the ever critical eyes of Caroline Bingley and the infamous Mr. Darcy. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He is mesmerizing. He is captivating and I am convinced that there is a side to him that no one can be privy too. It must be the secret side to him that attracts me to him. I cannot wait to see him in the morning and every time I turn a corner, I am hoping he's there. I revel in our brief yet sentimental conversations. Why just now I've come back from a turn about the garden with him. It was enchanting. I didn't want it to end. Though we only talked for a good 10 minutes, it was magical. I so wanted him to take me into his arms and hold me for all eternity. Is that wrong? Is that unladylike of me? I don't know and I don't care._

_All I know is this: I love Fitzwilliam Darcy. I love him. I just don't think he feels the same way. I love him. I wish we could say these words to each other, but we can't we're from two separate worlds and it kills me. Oh well, I will have to make do with what I have._

_-_Lizzy Bennet

After competing the entry, Lizzy fell asleep on the desk, still her her clothes.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" Lizzy threw on her robe and walked briskly to the door. When she opened it, there stood her love. William Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth? Your presence is required in the drawing room as soon as you can get ready. Your mother and sisters are here." He bowed then was gone. She barely had time to utter a reply. Closing the door and making her way over the valise that held her belongings, she chose a dress suitable for her mother's taste.

PRIDE-AND-PREJUDICE-PRIDE-AND-PREJUDICE-PRIDE-AND-PREJUDICE

Mr. Darcy waited until Elizabeth was far enough away before he ventured into her suite. He was enchanted by this "Lizzy" girl. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to be near her stuff. He wanted to smell her smell-lavender. He made his way over to the desk and picked up a journal that was lying on the desk.

"What's this?" He mused. As his eyes raked over the page, his heart gradually sped up. He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled a reply.

PRIDE-AND-PREJUDICE-PRIDE-AND-PREJUDICE-PRIDE-AND-PREJUDICE

Elizabeth was exhausted. She always had a headache whenever she saw her mother and today was no exception. She was leaving in a few hours so she could go back home. Jane seemed fit enough for travel and Mr. Bennet wanted his daughter home.

After she had packed everything, she made one final sweep of the room and her eyes landed on her diary. She glanced at the entry on the left and gasped when she saw there was something written on the right.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_I had no idea you felt that way. It makes me smile to know that I am not the only one repressing feelings. I love you, Elizabeth. Good, I said it. I can't wait for your mother to leave so I can tell you this in person. I have been waiting awhile. Last night was magical. I was just getting away from Caroline, but I also wanted to spend time with you. I love you, Elizabeth. Please respond verbally to this. It would mean the entire world to me. _

_Love Always,_

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Elizabeth finished reading and hugged the notebook to her chest. She wiped tears from her eyes and hurried down the stairs, completely ignoring her valise.


End file.
